This project will adapt biostereometrics imaging technology to create a universal, high-resolution, multi-purpose, three dimensional computer interface. The comparison of data over time allows for movement (absolute change in position plus acceleration/deceleration data) to be monitored. Biostereometrics is the spatial or spatial-temporal analysis of biological form or function based on principles of analytic geometry. This technique defines the surface of an object by a finite set of three dimensional coordinates generated from the analysis of pairs of two dimensional images. An existing low resolution engineering/R&D system (33O x l92 pixels) capable of real-time imaging (30 frames/second) will be evaluated prior to the design of a high resolution system (754 x 488 pixels) and construction in Phase II. The active image area will comprise a cube 150 cm wide X 90 cm high x 90 cm deep (5l x 3l x 3l). Prototype software capable of following the absolute and serial position(s) for two fingers (thumb and index finger) on each hand will also be developed.